


i could get real used to you

by cixth



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cixth/pseuds/cixth
Summary: "Credit for your thoughts?"Zuko pulled back to glare at Jet. "You talk too much."Jet laughed and closed the distance between them, pressing Zuko up against the alley wall.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	i could get real used to you

**Author's Note:**

> breaks 6yr hiatus to post smut 
> 
> #jetko2020

Zuko scowled as the baked, brown earth of Ba Sing Se came into view. Even from above the ceiling of the planet, the Outer Wall was a towering presence, a testament to how the planet had withstood one hundred years of war.

Someone clapped him on the back, sending him stumbling forward. Before he could catch himself, a tanned arm wrapped around his waist, steadying him. He spun, ready to curse out whoever it was but faltered at the familiar face.

"Fancy seeing you here, Lee." It was the rimmer, the one leading a group of ragtag misfits. "So I was thinking. If you're not too warp-lagged we should see what we can get up to dirtside." 

Zuko eyed the other man. The dark whirled around him, but he'd given no indication of being Force-sensitive. Uncle had promised Ba Sing Se would be a chance at a new life, rebirth from the ashes of his failure. He didn't think falling in with this man—Jet, his brain helpfully supplied—and his glorified gang was what Uncle had meant. 

He must've been silent for too long because Jet smirked at him, backing away with his hands held up. "No pressure. I just thought we worked well together. Would be a pity to lose that connection 'specially on a planet as big as Ba Sing Se." 

Eyes narrowing, Zuko considered his options. Jet and his crew were dangerous but he and Uncle were alone and they needed allies. As long as they kept their Force abilities secret, they would be safe here. 

"Wait!" Zuko swallowed his pride. "I— I accept. Your offer." He could feel his face heating as Jet gave him a knowing look. He wondered if Jet would still look at him like that, a mixture of pity and amusement, if he knew what Zuko had done. If he knew who Zuko was.

"Great!" Jet clapped Zuko on the back again, flashing him a grin. "Give me your comlink. I'll contact you soon."

* * *

"Credit for your thoughts?" 

Zuko pulled back to glare at Jet. "You talk too much." 

Jet laughed and closed the distance between them, pressing Zuko up against the alley wall. He grabbed Zuko by the chin, tilting his head up to capture him in a kiss. 

The kiss was all teeth and bite. Jet's grip on Zuko's face was unrelenting and he kissed as though they were fighting. When they separated, Jet's lips were slick with spit and swelling. He grinned, teeth bright against the tan of his skin. "Still think I talk too much?" 

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I can think of better uses for your mouth." He sucked a bruise into the skin under Jet's jaw, biting hard to ensure a mark would be left. 

Jet gave a low chuckle and dropped to his knees. He mouthed at the outline of Zuko's hardening dick, wetting the fabric. "If you ask nice-Lee," he teased, "I might stop talking."

Zuko's head thudded against the wall. "Stars, do you ever shut up?" Jet was as annoying as he was attractive.

With nimble fingers, Jet undid the lacing of Zuko's trousers. He eased Zuko's erection out and gave it a few slow pumps. 

Zuko reached a hand down and tangled it in Jet's hair. It felt—well, it felt coarse and dirty. He shuddered at what Azula would've said if could see him now: _Slumming it, Zu-Zu? Nice to see you mingling with the peasants._ But no, Azula wasn't here to mock him with her sharp words and cut him down with the strength of her Force and—

He was ripped from his thoughts when Jet licked, slow and filthy up the length of his dick. 

Jet gripped the base of Zuko's dick with one hand. "Hey. Pay attention. It's rude to ignore someone when they're doing this." This was him engulfing Zuko's leaking dick into his mouth. This was Jet sucking harshly at the tip, running his tongue along the slit. 

And _this_ was Zuko biting down on a fist to muffle the cry that threatened to escape when Jet freed a finger to slip behind his balls, stroking the delicate skin there. 

Pleasure coiled deep in Zuko's stomach as Jet continued mouthing at the head of his dick. As the sensation mounted, he felt his control over the Force slipping. Reflexively, his grip in Jet's hair tightened as he fought from thrusting his hips forward. He tugged at Jet's hair, but Jet didn't pull away. Instead, he worked at Zuko's dick with a renewed vigour until Zuko was spilling into his mouth. 

Jet pulled away, a satisfied expression on his face. He licked his lips and smirked up at Zuko. "Told ya we'd have fun together."

Zuko pulled Jet up into another kiss, shuddering at the taste of himself on Jet's tongue as Jet licked into his mouth. The hard press of Jet's dick against him, unyielding even through the thin trousers, was a heady sensation. 

He wasn't a virgin. Back home... _before_ , there'd been Mai. But Mai's passions had run cool, ever reserved, even in bed. Figuring out how to take her apart had been a pleasurable pastime for them both. He'd had to learn to read her desire in the lines of her body, in every tensed muscle and shaky breath. And even as well as he'd known her, there'd been times when he'd doubted whether she'd wanted him as much as he'd wanted her. 

With Jet, he knew how much the other man wanted him. He felt it in the way Jet kissed, desperate and unrelenting. He felt it in the way Jet had him shoved up against the filthy brick, trapping him against the lean press of his body. It was intoxicating, knowing he wasn't the only one so affected.

He slid his hand down and palmed Jet who groaned and thrust into Zuko's hand. "I imagined this, you know."

Zuko pulled back. "What?" Disbelief coloured his voice. 

"Back on that ferry I imagined doing this with you." As Jet talked, he pulled himself out of his trousers. "I'm close. Can you?" Jet grabbed Zuko's hand and pressed it down hard on his dick. 

Jet's dick was longer than his own but slimmer. Zuko gave it a few cursory tugs, noting the intense way Jet tracked the movement of his hand. Jet made a frustrated noise and caught Zuko's face in another searing kiss. Zuko moaned as he felt the slick slide of Jet's dick against his stomach. Jet thrust, hard and hot, into his fist as he thumbed at the tip, smearing pre-come down the shaft. 

The kiss was less a kiss, and more a wet desperate slides of mouths against each other. As Zuko brought Jet closer to the brink of release, Jet's head fell back, eyes closing in pleasure, breath quick and panting. Somehow, that was the most exhilarating thing about this, watching Jet lose control. He tightened his grip, increasing his efforts to pull Jet over the edge. 

When Jet came, it was with a stream of broken-off curses, splattering all over Zuko's hand and stomach. 

Zuko looked at his hand, sticky and covered in come, and grimaced. "Don't suppose you have anything to clean up with, do you?"

Jet laughed and gave him a smug look. "No, but I have a better idea." He grabbed Zuko's hand again, this time licking a stripe from palm to fingertip. Gaze lidded and heavy, he licked Zuko's hand clean, sending another flash of heat through Zuko. With his other hand, he slowly rubbed his release into Zuko's skin, smearing it over his stomach. 

Zuko flushed. "I've never—" he cut himself off. The embarrassment burned and he fought to keep his tone controlled. 

Jet kissed Zuko. The kiss was no less intense than the ones before but this time, Jet's touch on Zuko's face was gentler, softer. He held Zuko as though he were something fragile and delicate. His mouth left Zuko's and his head dipped to the pale skin of Zuko's throat where he carefully nipped before brushing his lips against the curve of Zuko's ear. 

"Hey," he murmured. "I meant what I said about us making a good team." He punctuated his words with a chaste press of his lips to the corner of Zuko's mouth and backed away. "You're good people, Lee."

Zuko looked away as guilt pooled in his stomach at Jet's words. Stars, the other man didn't even know his real name. "I should go. I don't want Uncle worrying about me."

A look of disappointment flashed across Jet's face before it was replaced with that kriffing smirk again. "No worries, I get it. I'll see you around, yeah?" 

Zuko gave him a brusque nod and stalked out of the alley, the Force and his thoughts swirling like a storm all the while. 

* * *

Zuko crept up the stairs to the run-down apartment he shared with his uncle. Despite his care, the steps creaked under his weight. He winced and cursed under his breath, hoping the old man was asleep. When no sign of movement came, he gave a quiet sigh of relief. This thing he had with Jet...whatever it was, he wanted to keep it to himself a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> i was hit with a sw!au inspo after rewatching atla. i've only seen the sequel trilogy + mando tho so all sw/force details are handwaved #fakefan 
> 
> i have more ideas for this au but we'll see /shrug


End file.
